FOREVER YOUNG
by Ami 142
Summary: One-Shot dedicado a todas esas fans de Charlotte que se preguntaban que sucedió después de Winter Wins. Charlotte ha crecido y ahora es madre de una pequeña niña que cree en Jack Frost


**Hola a todos! Espero que os guste este pequeño One-shot sobre lo que sucedió después de que Jack se fuera y Charly volviera con Edward. Hace unos días leí Peter Pan del genial James M Barrie y cuando llegué al capítulo en que Jane, la hija de Wendy, conoce a Peter pensé... ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con mi fanfic? Espero que os guste mi humilde y pequeña historia :D**

* * *

**FOREVER YOUNG**

_ Y esa fue la última vez que vi al guardián... Ya hace quince años de eso _ Dijo Charlotte a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Pero mama... ¿no lo echas de menos?_ Interrogó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos _ ¿ Y por qué no te quedaste con él en lugar de quedarte con mi padre?.

_ Pues porque él tenía razón. Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado porque él es un inmortal y yo una simple humana... y si no le hubiera hecho caso, jamás hubiera vuelto con tu padre y ni tú ni tu hermano hubiérais nacido. Y aunque a veces lo echo de menos, cada vez que llega el invierno y veo la nieve, sé que él está bien... Bueno señorita es hora de irse a la cama.

Charlotte acompañó a su pequeña hija de cinco años a la cama. La pequeña tenía el mismo pelo negro que la madre y la misma expresividad en los ojos, pero en lugar de marrones, lo tenía azules al igual que su padre. Una vez que estaba en la cama, Charlotte arropó a la pequeña y la besó en la frente.

_ Buenas noches Eleanor.

_ Buenas noches... Espera mami, antes de que vaya quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿crees que algún día Jack vendrá y jugará conmigo?... Todavía no lo he visto y muchos niños de mi clase se ríen de mi porque dice que es solo una expresión.

_ Los niños de hoy en día crecen muy rápido y creen que lo saben todo... pero tú eres especial porque crees en él, y sé que algún día jugará contigo, además tú sabes que él te está protegiendo porque tienes una cosa que ellos no _ Charlotte sacó un trozo de hielo en forma de estrella del cajón de la mesita de su hija y se lo puso debajo de la almohada _ Con ésto aunque no él no esté aquí te está protegiendo... Y ahora vete a dormir renacuaja, que mañana tienes colegio.

Charlotte besó por última vez la frente de su hija, apagó la luz y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, donde su marido estaba acunando y dándole el biberón a un pequeño bebe de ocho meses. Ella entró sin hacer mucho ruido y besó con ternura el rostro de su marido.

_ ¿Se ha dormido ya el pequeño Jack, Ed?.

_ Me ha costado porque no dejaba de llorar, pero después de darle el biberón se ha calmado. Creo que ha heredado tu carácter.

Charlotte cogió el pequeño entre sus brazos, lo acunó mientras le cantaba una nana, para a continuación acostarlo en su pequeña cuna y taparlo con una mantinta de color azul. Edward, besó a su esposa en la nuca y ambos se fueron sin hacer ruido de la habitación, sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados. Afuera en la calle, un extraño chico no mayor de dieciséis años, que vestía con una sudadera azul y con el pelo tan blanco como la nieve, no paraba de observarlos con una sonrisa en la cara. No sólo Charlotte había cumplido su promesa de hablar sobre él a sus hijos, si no que también se había casado felizmente con Edward. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La chica que una vez fue la chica más antisocial y borde del mundo, había sentado la cabeza y ahora era madre de una niña y de un niño.

Jack voló hasta la habitación de la pequeña y se asomó por la ventana. Sonrió al ver que la niña se había quedado dormida con el regalo que le hizo a su madre en la mano. Como bien dijo la niña, todavía no había jugado con él, así que ya iba siendo hora de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Charlotte. Cogió su cayado con fuerza y voló a través de las nubes provocando una ventisca. Una tan fuerte que provocaría que los colegios cerrasen a la mañana siguiente.

_ ¡Mamá ha nevado por fin! _ Gritó la pequeña Eleanor corriendo por las escaleras _ ¡ Y acabo de oír en la radio de papa que han cerrado los colegios por hoy!, ¿puedo ir al parque a jugar con la nieve?. Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí... poooorrfaaaavoooorrr.

_ No sé si llevarte al parque, hace mucho frío para tu hermano.

_ Pero mama es la primera nevada del año y seguro que Jack estará esperándome para jugar... Eres demasado aburrida, seguro que si Jack estuviera aquí se enfadaría contigo.

_ Tu hija tiene razón _ Corroboró Edward cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña _ Debería de llevarla, yo me puedo quedar con el pequeño en casa ya que han cortado las carreteras y tengo el día libre en la oficina.

_ Esta bien... pero con la condición de que te pongas tu abrigo, tus guantes y tu bufanda.

Eleanor después de desayunar, hizo caso a su madre y se fue corriendo a por sus cosas. Después de vestirse en un tiempo record, bajó de nuevo las escaleras, donde su madre la estaba esperando. Ambas se despidieron de Edward y se fueron al parque. Dicho parque no estaba muy lejos, sólo a dos calles más abajo de donde vivían. iban andando agarradas de la mano cuando una mujer alta y rubia con un cochecito de bebe se paró junto a ellas.

_ Hola Wen _ La saludó Charlotte _ ¿Cómo está la pequeña Mary?

_ Hola Charly, hola Eleanor... Como puedes ver está muy bien, duerme y come mucho... aunque al pobre Simon a veces no lo deja dormir porque llora algunas noches.

_ Eso es típico en los primeros meses, Jack también llora con frecuencia por las noches y...

En ese punto de la conversación la pequeña Eleanor dejó de escuchar. Justo lo que le faltaba, cada vez que su madre se encontraba con su vieja amiga, se ponían hablar durante un buen rato. Suspiró y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el parque que estaba a unos pocos metros de donde estaba ella. Miró a su madre por segunda vez y se deshizo de la mano de su madre y sin que ésta se diera cuenta se fue corriendo al parque.

Había una gran cantidad de nieve y eso le gustaba, pues ella adoraba el invierno y enseguida se dedicó a crear un muñeco de nieve. Cuando estaba formando la segunda bola para el muñeco, se detuvo al oír una risa detrás de ella.

_ ¿Por qué acumulas tanta nieve de esa forma?

Eleanor giró y se encontró con el mismísimo Guardián de la diversión, enseguida ella lo reconoció.

_ Para ser el señor del Invierno eres un poco idiota, ¿no te das cuenta de qué es un muñeco de nieve?.

Jack sonrió, esa pequeña había heredado el carácter de su madre. A decir verdad se parecía mucho a ella cuando la salvó de morir ahogada en la lago, sólo que ella tenía los ojos azules.

_ Disculpa pequeña...

_ Me llamo Eleanor Hodward y no soy pequeña pues tengo cinco años.

_ Muy bien Eleanor y ¿dónde está tu madre?.

_ Se ha quedado atrás hablando con su amiga... a veces es tan aburrida. Por eso me he escapado, para poder ir a jugar con la nieve.

Jack volvió a sonreír no solo la pequeña Eleanor había heredado el carácter de la madre, si no también su cabezonería.

_ Esta bien, ¿te apetece jugar conmigo?.

La pequeña dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, ¡por fin iba a jugar con Jack Frost, con el héroe de sus cuentos!. Enseguida Jack y la niña comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve, pero de repente la niña paró cuando escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba preocupada. Eleanor miró a Jack con mirada interrogadora.

_ Ve hacia ella, no vayas a preocuparla innecesariamente.

La niña corrió hacia donde estaba su madre. Ésta al comprobar que su hija estaba sana y salva, cambió su actitud y puso la típica mirada que ponen las madres cuando están a punto de regañar a sus hijos.

_ Eleanor Charlotte Hodward, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?...creía que te habían secuestrado, ahora mismo nos vamos a casa, estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso.

_ Pero mama no estaba sola, estaba con Jack Frost.

Charlotte al oír ese nombre se sonrojó levemente como si le diera vergüenza que Jack le viera con ese aspecto tan cambiado, pero después cambió su expreción de enfado por una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¿Y está Jack ahí contigo?

Eleanor miró hacia su lado derecho, donde Jack acababa de llegar y miraba divertido a Charotte.

_ Sí _ Afirmo divertida _ Y dice que estás muy cambiada pero que todavía sigues siendo una cursi sentimental y que yo he heredado tu carácter.

Charlotte se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, se puso erguida y miró hacia donde estaba Jack.

_ Hola Guardián, yo también me alegro de verte.

_ Dice que está muy contento porque has cumplido con tu promesa y eres una madre estupenda... Mama, ¿puedo ir a jugar con él?.

_ Esta bien Eleanor, pero sólo si me prometes que tendrás cuidado y serás mejor compañera de aventuras de lo que yo fui.  
_ Te lo prometo.  
Eleanor abrazó a su madre una última vez antes de irse a jugar con Jack, mientras Charlotte, miraba como su hija jugaba con él con una mirada nostálgica.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado y se lo dedico a todas esas fans de Charlotte que se han preguntado que ocurrió después del fanfic :D :D**  
**Ami142**


End file.
